Ruka
Background Ruka is one of the Signers of the Crimson Dragon and the twin sister to Rua. When she was young, Ruka fell into a coma and she was transported to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where she played with the duel spirits including Ancient Fairy Dragon. There, she made the promise to save them one day when the time comes. However, she had forgotten over time and became afraid of dueling due to hearing the voices of the cards. After she met Yusei Fudo and competed in the Fortune Cup (only for the loser bracket), her signer powers awaken. She almost was brainwashed to be a member of the Arcadia Movement had it not been destroyed by the Dark Signers. During the Dark Signer duels, she went into the Spirit World to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and the other duel spirits. Once she did, she was able to save the card itself and defeat Devack with her brother. During the WRGP, she met Luccianno who tried to trick her by giving her a rigged duel board to duel and possibly kill her. If it wasn't for her brother and the duel spirits, they would've been and the duel was done. Now she was helping Team 5Ds with the tournament when the city was pulled in. Personality Ruka is a kind girl with a gentle soul. She cares for everyone and does get scared if things turn out really bad. However, she does try to be brave when going gets tough. Life on Iriphos The Bio-Gate: Arc 1 While Ruka was not formally in Arc 1, she was hinted through out the arc by Cruxis Angels when they attempted to search for her to be a possible vessel for the Goddess Martel. The Bio-Gate: Arc 2 It was implied that during the events of Arc 1 and the 3 month time skip, she was in the world. Ruka kept getting weak from using her dragon to try and return to the city and spent the final month at Martha's house to recover and because she's a known adult. While running an errand in the Satellite District, she found Mithos Yggdrasill in an ally way scared out of his mind. Ruka tries to calm him down, even though her name was similar to that of his tormentor. She was able to get him to Martha's house, only to have him and herself beraided by Jack Atlus for what he did with Yusei. Ruka didn't really understand or believe that much and still tries to help, even when Mithos told her it was dangerous to be around him and that he almost hurt her in one of his freak outs. The Torunkan horde came to attack the city and tried to kill them and Martha. Ruka called upon her dragon to save them specally after Mithos got seriously hurt from one of their attacks. The trust between the two grew. After Mithos recovered, the two snuck out of Martha's house to go after the Dark Signers in Castle Oblivion since Ruka's mark was going off. The two tried their best to stop them to which they did. Ruka was able to convince Aki Izayoi not to hurt him. She also met Genis Sage, a half elf who was familiar with Mithos. They returned to Neo Domino City to rest in Aki's mansion. Ruka became upset and scared after Minato shot himself to summon his persona and ran off. Mithos was able to calm her down and Minato reassured her as well. However, things were no longer peaceful as Neo Domino Sector Security came in and tried to arrest Aki and Jack for their bounties. However, an Unversed came and attacked and Ruka once more had to use her dragon to help stop it, getting a combined attack with Mithos. She was drained of her energy once more and Mithos took her upstairs to rest again. However, their rest once more was not to be as the Metal Heads attacked the city and the house. The two tried to escape and help, but once more, it didn't work and Ruka got injured by their blasts, causing MIthos to revert to his adult form to attack. She almost crushed by a Snorlax belonging to Red, but she couldn't take the fighting anymore and summoned her dragon to attack. Mithos started to carry Ruka and met Kratos and Cynder who were looking for Genis to which Ruka was wondering herself considering she met him back at the castle and he had left earlier in the day. With Aki's mansion destroyed, Ruka offered her home in the Tops. It was there that Ruka learned that what Jack had said was true as Mithos was crying to Kratos about all that he did. This caused Ruka to get upset but asked him if he was truely sorry for what he did and he was. Ruka told him that he should apologize to those that he had harmed. Ruka got a call from Jack about Yusei being back and to meet at Poppo Time. However, they went to Martha's house because of the fight. They arrived after the fight to find an upset Yusei who was screaming about never wanting to remember anyone again, but soon as he saw Ruka and Mithos, he had a panic attack and left. The two were able to calm Yusei down and when Mithos had a freakout, RUka was there to help him. Then the events of the Kampfer and more people entering became too much specially when people started to faint. Ruka and Mithos went to go get water where they heard a voice. Rua had come looking for while at the same time, Mithos caught a glimpse of what he thought was his sister, Martel. The three, now four with the addition of Joey Wheeler, went after her. They were able to find her, only to discover it was a trap as two men appeared and jumped them. Imprisioned in The Sahira Ruka woke up as her kidnappers took her into Exodus. She tries to reason with Martel, but found that it wasn't her and she didn't care about her. The fake Martel actually liked the murdeirng Mithos and hated Ruka for changing him. They didn't realize they were being followed by Danny Phantom. When they came into The Sahira, they found Wiseman and discovered that she was suppose to be a gift. That was when Danny made his presence known and tried to save her. Ruka tried to escape and almost got the medicine again but Danny stopped them. Before Ruka could summon Ancient Fairy Dragon, Wiseman grabbed her and held her to make Danny stop specially with his Ghostly Wail. Ruka was frigthen because all of her warm was being drained away and her fear went up, causing Danny to stop. She was thrown into a cell with a sleeping Yuan Kafei. Ruka thought the man was dead as she tried to wake him up. Ruka's Mark was able to break the Enchantress's spell and awake him. She tries to her best to fix Yuan's perception of time and reality all while gaining information about Yusei's missing 3 months but became upset about what had happened on the outside. Ruka rested for three hours when she woke up from a terrible nightmare. It was similar to the Dark Signer nightmare, only had elements of what had happened and a possible end of the world. Then Sailor Pluto came in to answer their questions. She learned that she was a present for someon called, The Chaos Sorceror and that it was someone Ruka knew. Yuan tries to take her mind off of it by asking about her world. Ruka tells about her city but was interrupted by Danny's Ghostly Wail. She witnessed part of the fight between Sailor Pluto and the Enchantress, but was told to hide by Yuan who was ready to break the cell to get free and help the scout. However, the pair were shocked by the death of the only one who was going to help them. The Bio-Gate: Arc 3 Three Month Time Skip The Enchantress found out that it was Ruka who broke Yuan out of the spell and seperated the two to make sure it didn't happen again. During her time there, she learned the idenity of the Chaos Sorceror, which was Genis Sage, a person whom she was trying to be friends with as well. Ruka was shocked to discover that Genis was angry at her for "stealing" away Mithos, specially since she's a human. Since Genis was the one who originally became friends with the angel and she had done what he couldn't do. Stop him from being evil. For three months, she almost endured the same treatment that Mithos did in the Shadow Realm, only it wasn't frilly dresses, but more of words and magic. Ruka hid away her cards to protect her friends from being harmed should the day that Genis finally snapped and destroy one of the things she held close. It is unclear how much damage was done to her. New Friends At the start of Arc 3, Ruka had just escaped from the Sahira, thanks to Yuan. He attempted their breakout, but they were attacked by the Dopplegangers, The Enchantress, and anyone else who was under Wiseman's grip who was there at the time. She was the only one that got away with a message from the older half-elf that needed to be delivered to Yusei. Ruka was able to get to the closest town to Exodus, Mac Anu. Completely exhausted and injured from her escape, Ruka collapsed in the city streets near Kanji Tatsumi, Horohoro Usui and Yellow. The group immedantly reacted to her drop and were making plans. Horohoro's spirit, Kororo, made ice for her while Yellow used Kitty's String Shot to be used as bandages. Before they were to head to a hospital, they were soon approched by Setsuna Meiou and Mirajane Strauss. Setsuna, given that she had been in the city before, lead the group to an item shop and was able to administer a healing potion. Ruka eventually woke up to the new group. At first, she was worried they had captured her once more, but found that she felt safe around these people, even starting to compare them to her friends much like how Kanji and Horohoro would fight like Jack and Crow. Ruka remembered what Yuan told her but at the same time, the last thing she saw of the outside world was her brother, Rua, Mithos and Joey being knocked out by the Dopplegangers and wanted to see if they were alright, even with the words that Genis told here were still there. After making a call, she was able to find out they were in Inaba and asked if they could help her go to them. As they were heading to the Chaos Gate, Cheria Barnes fell on Kanji from the sky. Soon the healer joined their group along with "Yusei Fudo", who was a doppleganger in the form of her friend to convince her not to seek out Mithos or Rua. It was a ploy to seperate her to get her back to Exodus but also not have a reunion. Ruka brushes off what he said, still wanting to find them, but started to have a strange feeling something was off. Arrival at Inaba Ruka was shocked to see the small town of Inaba, granted that she had stayed in Neo Domino. The group decided to check some familiar places were people would go along with getting some food. However, her mark went off in warning of a near by Dark Signer but ones that were near her hometown, but also how Pika, Kororo and Kuribon reacted. It also revealed that the crab haired man of the group, was a fake. She exposed him, slightly scared of what was going on. The doppleganger confirmed her's and everyone else's thoughts given that it took a while for people to notice including Pika, who would've caught the off scent. He told Ruka that she should have never escaped and that no one that she held close was safe anymore. With those words along with what had happened in the Sahira over the course of the three months, caused her to faint after the shapeshifter's depature. Powers Ruka has no crossseries at the time. She does possess the powers from being the signer of the Crimson Dragon. Ruka also has some other natural abilities as well. Front Claw Mark: Ruka's signer mark to the Crimson Dragon. It was used as a warning or during her captive state, was used to free Yuan from the Enchantress's spell. Connection: Ruka is connected to the other signers through the marks and to the dragon itself. It does act as a warning for any problems that was going on. Shield: Rarely used in the rp, but a bubble shield can be formed at times to protect the signer and others when Dark Signers attacks and various other means. Ancient Fairy Dragon Summon: As a way for the signers to protect themselves on Iriphos, the Crimson Dragon granted them the power to summon out their dragons much like a Psychic Duelist. This power is only exclusive in the Bio-Gate RP and one other rp in the works by Shadowkeykeeper. Duel Spiritual Sight: Ruka has the ability to communicate with Duel Spirits and ghostly figures (she communicated with two ghosts in the forest in her world). She also has the ability to travel there with the help of her duel spirit friends. Category:Anime Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Female Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!